


He's Deadly

by writing_and_worrying



Series: Canon Flavoured TAZ [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fuck i forgot to mention Angus whoops, Hurt, Nightmares, Pain, Post-Canon, Very background Taakitz, bad past stuff, canon compliant kinda, eh, oh well, some of this might be triggering sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_worrying/pseuds/writing_and_worrying
Summary: Taako wakes up in a white space and it all goes downhill from there.-- Badly Written Angst --





	He's Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't great but I wanted to bring hurt to my fav so sorry.  
> Also this ain't spellchecked or pre-read so sorry for mistakes and/or stuff not making sense.  
> Comment if ya want :)  
> Leave Kudos if ya like !!

Taako woke up in an empty, white space. He couldn't feel anything - physically speaking - he was numb. His normally enhanced sense of smell and hearing was completely nullified. Just floating, or was he standing on something? All he knew was that he was in a white void. But that wasn't the most disturbing thing to him, oh no.

He hadn't noticed it at first, a slight shift in taste in his mouth. This taste, however, was rapidly becoming more vivid - stronger. And Taako's breaths became frantic as soon as he realised what he was tasting.

Garlic.

Close to hyperventilating, Taako desperately tried to spit out the taste. But his body wouldn't move, and there was no object in his mouth. The flavour was shifting again, sharp and metallic - flooding his senses. If he could cry, he would be. He had imagined it to be like this so clearly before. If things had been different. If he had tried a sample of his own food before anyone else. He knew this taste.

Poison.

As soon as Taako's brain made the connection, his whole body started to hurt. Or, hurt was a kind word for it. He felt like he was being engulfed in flames. Burning his skin, and his insides, all at once. Briefly, he acknowledged the pain he felt in Wonderland - and decided that this was one thousand times more unbearable, and scarring. Somehow, through the chaos, his broken body let him scream. And he did. Over and over again, until his throat was agonisingly sore. He called out for help. For someone to find him. Anyone. Kravitz, Lup - hell, Lucretia was a good option at this point! But he was alone. So fucking alone. Which was maybe worse than the pain. He was a mess. And he was alone.

Until, of course, he wasn't.

Lup materialized in front of him, magically and instantly, extinguishing the flames with her presence. She looked down at her brother with a cold expression that he had never seen before. She stared at his small form, curled in on itself, shaking weakly. And she laughed.

It was a shrill, mocking sound - nothing like the noise she would usually make. Taako's sensitive ears twitched reflexively at the horrible sound. What the fuck was going on? Lup smiled a little, as if she was reading Taako's thoughts. Then she continued to stare at him intently. And Taako felt... strange. Something was wrong. Well, other than his sister being a jerk. And that he inexplicably survived the fire. No, something else was off. What was it? Lup grinned at him, an evil glint in her eyes.

"You dropped your spell," she whispered, clicking her tongue. Taako bristled at her words. He couldn't have - it was like second nature to him. He didn't just _drop_ his camouflage, he wouldn't. Lup laughed again, telling him all he needed to know.

Feeling naked, Taako covered his face with his hands. His head was suddenly filled with voices he recognised, saying horrible things to him. A few notable examples were Kravitz calling him ugly. Or Magnus calling him a burden. Sazed's voice tore through the rest to call him a murderer. Visions of his past flashed into his head. Growing up with Lup. Joining the Starblaster crew. Watching the Hunger consume their homeworld. Watching it happen again and again almost every cycle. Creating bonds with his friends - his family. Teaching Barry how to swim, and surf. Helping Lup have the best day ever. And forgetting everything.

Then he was an outcast. He couldn't speak common, and he was in the middle of a forest. So he joined a group of elves and learnt how to survive. How to keep safe from prejudiced humans who wanted to kill or enslave or use or whatever. Then he started cooking. And he met Sazed. And he thought life was so, so great.

"Fuck! Stop - please. It's too much," Taako cried. His body was still trembling. It hurt. Everything fucking hurt. Now the memories were moving faster, he knew why. There was no point in dwelling on his adventures with Magnus and Merle, those were happy memories. There wasn't much potential for regret and pain there. Well, except Wonderland... Those memories were hard to focus on. His head was starting to shut down.

That damn laughter was echoing around him too, stabbing into his ears and tearing away at his burnt heart. Everything was spinning. Nothing made sense. The words were blending. Taako screamed in frustration - and pain.

And then it all stopped. Taako woke up. Next to Kravitz, with fresh tears falling down his face. He wouldn't tell his boyfriend about this nightmare. He didnt talk about any of them. Maybe he would one day. For now, however, he was lonely with his thoughts.

But at least he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If ur wondering about the title idk I just think that's what Taako thinks of himself. Like he thinks he's dangerous to be around because bad things always happen to his friends and family and he killed all those people (even tho he knows it was Sazed he still blames himself)  
> Idk if u have any better ideas tell me uwu


End file.
